hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Troy, Connor, and Parker
'''Troy, Connor, and Parker' are Dennis' older cousins who first appear in Hotel Transylvania 2. They are all generally portrayed as bullies to Dennis, until he gains his vampire powers, turning into a bat and saving them, to which they turn around and become his allies. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania 2 Troy, Connor, and Parker first appear one of the entrances of the hotel, having just arrived. They are there for a dinner with the Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny; a dinner between the Loughran and Dracula families (excluding Vlad). At the dinner, they all strike up a conversation with Dennis, and when one of the boys asks him who the best monster was, Dennis replies, "Kakie!" In turn, the boys laugh at him and tease him. Later in the film, only Troy and the youngest of the trio appear, yet again teasing and laughing at Dennis because he got tackled by Winnie while role playing as Batman. Troy laughs, remarking that he just got his butt kicked by a girl. Mavis witnesses this, but before she can think to intervene, Winnie barks and growls at them threateningly, to which one of them (Troy) says, "Yeah, whatever. I'm not about to cry." They both sulk away while Troy proceeds to unwillingly shed a tear. All three of them appear in the movie only two more times, one during Kakie the Cake Monster's performance, and the other during the battle against Bela and his cronies. During the performance, they all glare at Dennis, expecting a better performer. In the battle against Bela and his cronies, a couple of Bela's bat cronies grab the trio and lift them up into the air. This is a nod to The Wizard of Oz, when the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys pick up Dorothy and Toto and takes them to her castle. Dennis sees this, and uses his newfound powers to freeze the flying minions. They let go of Troy, Connor, and Parker, and the three begin to fall to their death, only to be saved by the very cousin they bullied: Dennis. He drops them on the ground safely, earning their approval. The eldest of the trio, Troy, yells, " he rules!!! Personality Troy Troy is the eldest of the three boys, and is portrayed as the leader. He is the one who usually initiates the teasing and bullying with Dennis. He is the typical young "cool kid" stereotype. Connor and Parker Connor and Parker are the middle and youngest of the trio. They tend to follow Troy, generally appearing where he is and following through with what he does, such as bullying Dennis. They are also the typical younger "cool kid" stereotype. Physical Appearance Troy Troy has straight, dirty blond, ginger hair, with long bangs which go off to one side, like the stereotypical “emo kid”. He has fair skin and green eyes. He wears a grey shirt under an open grey flannel shirt, with jeans and Converse shoes. During the party, he dressed up as a masked power ranger type superhero. Connor and Parker Connor and Parker are not individually recognized in the movie, nor are they online. The youngest wears a yellow polo under a navy blue crew neck sweater, with light kaki pants and red Converse shoes. During Dennis’s 5th birthday party, he dressed up as a decapitated man holding his head. He has fair skin and brown eyes, and judging by his height and complexion, he is close to Dennis in terms of age. His hair is straight and dark brown, with the slightest hint of ginger, which has bangs that are parted cleanly and combed down and over to the side. The boy in the middle of the two age gaps, however, has bright orange hair, like Dennis. His hair is styled in a fauxhawk. He has fair skin, amber eyes, and is overweight. He wears a grey t-shirt with a shark on it, with black shorts and grey Converse shoes. His party costume was a skeleton suit. Gallery Troy and Connor.png Troy.jpg|Kakie? What a wuss-bag! Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg Kids-crowd(HT2).PNG Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9094.jpg hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9102.jpg Гу57г.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Guests Category:Article stubs Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Cousins Category:Family Category:Loughran Family Category:Minor Characters